Tides
by light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice
Summary: It started with the comet, but now something was coming, and an eight year old Sophie has no idea what to do about it, all she knows is that it’s going to unlock secrets about her friends, her family, and her entire world.AU SOPHIE, KEEFE, FITZ, BIANA, DEX,
1. chapter 1

AN: Carin: Hey! So this is going to be a pretty long author's note because this is an AU and I want to explain some of the changes to you.

this goes along with the theory that Cassius is Sophie's biological father, Only in this Au Sophie was actually raised by Cassius and Gisela as well as Keefe, so Sophie and Keefe are siblings.

The elves don't have light leaping so the lost cities are all pretty close to each other. Mist of the elves live in the country outside of the cities in like half mile radius to mile long radius from each other, they use horses, unicorns and pegasi to get around.

The council has basically split in two, those who support the Neverseen and those who support the black swan.

Sophie is eight, which makes Keefe nine, Fitz ten, Biana seven, and Dex also seven

5)Jolie ,Brant ,Kenric ,and Cyrah are all alive.

Anyways enjoy!

Sophie knew that her and her brother shouldn't be sneaking out at night, not only would their parents be incredibly upset with them but it was pretty dangerous even if they were meeting the Vackers there. She was still going though, there was going to be comet, and they were going swimming and she wanted to too. The Vackers only lived a little over half a mile away from them and the place where they were meeting up was a halfway point, so only a quarter mile away, which would take about a half hour for them to walk.

The mud was squishy under her sneakers and it made her feet a bit cold. It was spring which meant it was still cold but not as badly as it had been around a month prior when it had still been march.

"Keefe ,Sophie! Over her!" Yelled Fitz as they walked closer to the big piece driftwood that loads of kids hung out on, Keefe laughed and ran forward so Sophie had to choose between falling behind and sprinting to keep up, she chose to sprint, it was down hill anyways.

Alvar was sitting on the driftwood and Biana was splashing in the water and picking up seashells. Alot of people assumed that Sophie and Biana would be friends, that wasn't the case though, they were very different people,

Biana was loud and aggressive. The type to run in fields at midnight and scream at the sky, she didn't have to worry her brothers leaving her behind because they wouldn't think to do so, and even if they did decide to she would catch up anyways. She was close with her parents and they were proud of her, She didn't really talk to people and it was hard to tell whether she thought she was above them , below them or some sort of complicated mix. Sophie wasn't like this,

Sophie was quiet and reserved, she had loads of opinions but she kept them to herself. She didn't worry about her brother leaving her behind because she didn't really care if he did. She was the type to spend her days in a library, not even necessarily reading, sometimes just watching. Watching the way people wrote thing down, watching the way their faces contorted with joy or boredom or any other feeling one might think to feel when reading or studying. Sometimes she read though, which made her one of the only regulars at the library who she didn't know what they looked like when they were deep in reading, it was one of her many frustrations. She talked with people at the library, lots of different people although she talked to one women in particular a lot, her name was Jolie Ruewen, she was one of her friends cousin, that wasn't how they met though.

Jolie had been reading a book about moonlarks which had always fascinated her so she decided to read over her shoulder. It was an interesting book but soon Jolie had realized Sophie was sitting behind her,

"Do you like moonlarks too?" she asked her, Sophie had nodded shyly. Jolie smiled, "They're lovely creatures." Sophie thought about that for a minute,

"But they leave their young alone, that's not very nice," she pointed out, Jolie looked at her with a sad expression on her face,

"Sometimes you have to leave beautiful things in harsh situations so that they don't wither. Do you understand?" she asked, Sophie shook her head,

"Not really," she responded, "sorry." Jolie smiled at her,

"That's okay, you will, just remember that okay, would you like a ride home?" she asked,

"Yes please," responded Sophie with a

nod, walking to her house was no fun, especially if it got dark before she was home.

Sophie ran into the water, even if her and Biana didn't get along to well, she was hot from walking and wanted to cool down, even if that did mean getting splashed. Keefe and Fitz were throwing sand at each other near the to driftwood, she wondered if this was what home felt like to Keefe. If so home for him was very chaotic. She didn't know what home was for her, she knew it was Candleshade, not that Candleshade was really any of her family home. They were what experts referred to as a dysfunctional family, which was to mean that her mother treated her like poop and ignored Keefe and her father treated Keefe like poop and ignored her. It also gave her an odd definition of home, she didn't exactly know what that definition was either. It gave Keefe an odd definition of home too, although for him that definition seemed, "Everglen". Sometimes Sophie found this odd. A Lot of things were odd though, like her eyes, which were a peculiar shade of brown against the blue of the rest of the elves. It didn't bother her though. Infact she kind of liked them, a lot of the time it meant friends went to her instead of her having to go find friends, Which was nice. Especially for someone awkward like herself.

"Comet should be here any second," Alvar yelled, looking at the sky. They all looked up. The comet flashed by, the light almost blinding, Biana looked at her as the comet disappeared,

"Hey, I know we don't usually talk but do you think we could be friends?" she asked, Sophie nodded, Biana smiled at her, "Great!" she exclaimed. Sophie smiled back and then splashed her with water, Biana smiled and splashed her back. Clouds started to form over head,

"Guys get out of the water it's going to rain!" Alvar yelled at them ,

"Why do we have to get out if there's rain?" asked Biana, "'Oh no guys water's falling into the water, what if we get wet,'" she said sarcastically,

"Because if there's lightning and hits the water you'll both die crap head," he yelled back. Biana looked upset but slowly started walking through the water while Sophie followed her close behind, Alvar tossed them both towels from the backpack. They wrapped them around their own shoulders,

"Thank you!" Sophie yelled. Keefe and Fitz came towards the rest of them having a quiet conversation, Keefe looked up,

"Sophie we're going to go to Everglen," Keefe told her,

"Won't your parents be mad?" Sophie asked Biana, who responded with a shrug,

"Dads at work and Mom's probably asleep already," Alvar responded, Sophie nodded.

Alvar as it turned out was wrong, in fact when they got to the gates of Everglen not only was their father home but their mother was awake, and as soon as they saw their children standing unharmed in the entrance to the living room with two other extra children they looked mad, very very mad.

 **AN: Carin: this is a weird au. Also sorry that there's no paragraphs the formatting didn't save when I pasted it and I'm uploading this on my phone. Does anyone else have the glitch with the new update where the chapters get screwed up? Like the other day it told me that troublesome had two chapters, like no, it has seven, I know, I wrote it. Anyways,**

 **Bye!**


	2. chapter 2

**AN: Carin: filtering my language so that it's seven year old appropriate has been kinda hard lol. Like I can do it around real little kids but like, there's no real children here.**

"Why the heck were you out so late?" demanded mr.Vacker. Sophie looked at her feet and so did the others, "and who is this random child? I don't know her,"

"This is my little sister, Sophie," Keefe explained, Sophie looked up and waved at them, "she can talk but she doesn't a lot, she's kinda quiet," Sophie smiled at them a little.

"Well, you know what the rule is, but we'll explain it for her, we won't tell your parents, but we will expect you to come over everyday and help us with some cleaning," said mrs.Vacker, Sophie nodded and so did Keefe, "Alvar you'll clean the stables, Biana you and Sophie will do dishes, and Fitz you and Keefe have laundry, yes even blankets," Fitz and Keefe sighed, "Fitz, Biana I assume you have pyjamas your friends can borrow, we'll call their parents,"

"Alvar stay down here we want an explanation," added mr.Vacker, Alvar stayed down in the living room to explain while the rest of them ran up the stairs. Biana started to turn in a different direction than Fitz and Keefe but Keefe turned back to her,

"I'll see you in the morning, okay," he said, she nodded. Keefe hugged her and she hugged him back. She followed Biana down the hallway,

"I probably have some pyjamas somewhere that will fit you, but I'm kinda short, sorry," explained Biana,

"It's okay," responded Sophie, "I'm not all that tall either," Biana smiled,

"Your a lot taller than me though," she said while handing her a light blue nightgown, "It's pretty long on me, so it should fit you pretty well,"

"Thanks," responded Sophie. They both changed quickly and Biana took a padded mat out of her closet for Sophie to sleep on,

"Hey Biana, how long will the kitchen take tomorrow?" Sophie asked as she pulled the blanket Biana had given her over her legs,

"I dunno, forty five minutes, why,"

"I'm going to go to the library afterwards, do you wanna come?" Sophie asked, she had made friends at the library and she had met up with friends at the library, but she had never brought a friend to the library.

"Yeah sure," responded Biana, "I've actually never been to Mysterium, so that would be fun" Of course it wasn't shocking to think Biana hadn't been to Mysterium, it was a low class city and both of their family's were very high class. There were other libraries of course but all of them had extravagant names , like 'bēte firigimi' which was a word for library in some old human language or 'plek wat die boeke hou' which meant place that keeps the books in yet another old human language. She only really knew that because she heard her mother translating it to Keefe. However 'the library' typically referred to the one Sophie went to. You had to prove you had an ability to go to the others and Sophie hadn't manifested yet. No one had manifested by nine years old, that wasn't how it worked, the youngest person ever was ten, almost eleven and she wasn't holding her breath to break it.

Sophie walked into the library with Biana slightly behind her.

"We have to go up these stairs," Sophie explained, Biana nodded. When they ran up the stairs Jolie was sitting at a table reading, they ran up to her.

Beep beep beep,

"what's That?" Sophie asked, it wasn't an imparter that was for sure,

Beep beep beep.

"I'm not sure," Jolie responded

Beep beep beep,

Jolie grabbed both of their hands and dragged them down the stairs and down the street in till they reached a store called slurps and burps.

"Is aunt Juline here?" she asked the man at the front counter,

"She's in the back room," he opened his mouth to say more but Jolie was already gone. Dex came from behind a shelf, he started to open his mouth as well but Jolie came back,

"Sophie, you, Biana, and Dex are all going to go three stores over to the left where you'll find an empty building it will look scary but you need to go in to the back and leave the store through the back storage room. You'll find a large door open it and you'll find a passage. At the end there will be a boat and a dock. Take the boat in till you find a big mass of land with lots of buildings, go to this address and give them this bottle-" she handed her a paper and a little glass bottle with another paper in it, "they'll show you where to go from there,"

"What I can't do That, Jolie, what about my parents," Sophie argued, Jolie looked at her with sympathy,

"Sophie do you remember what I told you about the Moonlarks when we first met?" Jolie asked. Sophie nodded, "All of that is going to make sense but right now I need you to put a lot of trust in me. Okay?" Sophie nodded. Suddenly the beeping turned in to full out sirens and people filled the streets. "right now, stay strong Sophie, there are big things coming for you, and I swear it will all make sense soon,"

Sophie wasn't sure what to think when her and her friends entered a dark tunnel with loads of runes in them. Oddly enough Sophie could read them well the rest of her friends looked confused. Among the long list of things that were different about Sophie Foster was her inability to read runes. She had been tested and nobody had any answers.

The walls were all covered in the the sentence

Swan Song.

Sophie Foster had expected a boat at the end of the tunnel. What she had not expected was a boy with silver blue eyes and black hair and a girl with her head in her knees.

"Please," the boy started, "you have to take us with you,"

 **AN: Carin: boom! Cliffhanger, and the Song twins, I knew they would be introduced soon so I was kinda like hmm why not.** **Also after I finish two stories I have two exciting things one I don't want to say much about by the other is a sci fi AU and I can tell you right now will involve Fitz shooting Linh. Yeah it's very interesting. Anyways** **Bye!**


End file.
